Ramona Quimby
Ramona and beezus movie cover.jpg Selena-gomez-ramona-beezus-stills.jpg Selena-gomez-and-joey.jpg 005.JPG Wiki.png Bezzus.jpg Selena-gomez-rock-couver.jpg Wiki-Preview.png Background Info Ramona Geraldine Bia Quimby (1952 in books) (2000 in movies) is the main protagonist of the Ramona and Beezis series and is the daughter of Robert Quimby and Dorothy Quimby. She also has an older sister, Beatrice ("Beezus") Anne Quimby and a younger sister, Roberta Day Quimby. Personality Ramona is a dreamer with an "overactive imagination". She says, "it makes the fun parts funner and the scary parts scarier, its good to scare yourself once in a while." Ramona hates being a younger sister. She is the complete opposite of her older sister, Beezus, who shares room with her. Beezus is smart and always gets A's and everybody loves her. Ramona isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer and doesn't pay attention to her teacher, Mrs. Meechem. Part In The Books When Ramona's father loses his job, she tries to make money for the house. She started by selling lemonade. Her first costumer was Henry Huggins, who her sister Beezus has a crush on. Ramona decided to wash cars instead of selling lemonade after her sister took a sip, realized that there was a fly in her mouth, and sprayed the "delishus" drink all over Henry. When she started the car wash business, she never got any costumers then her Aunt Bea's high school boyfriend Hobart who, decided to give Ramona $100 for washing his old jeep but for one condition,her auntie chats with him inside until the car wash is done, it turned out bad, Ramona accidentally removed the sandbag which accidently caused the car to go back, crashed into Howard's garage and the buckets of paint that were on the shelf fell on the car, the car was colored in tons of different colors, Ramona's parents had to pay to fix the car, but then Hobart decided to not take money and fix the car (Only to interest her Aunt Bea). When her sister Beezus Quimby is home, Ramona throws a party with all her friends. During the party, the house gets wrecked and Ramona wears pink rabbit ears and hops like a stupid momo rabbit. Beezus Quimby becomes angered. When Ramona starts kindergarten, her teacher says she is present. Ramona thinks this means that the teacher likes her so she is getting a present. But, she sees a girl with curls that would bounce if she pulled them. Ramona wants to pull her hair. But then, a game of duck-duck-goose starts. Ramona focuses strictly on the present. After the game, Ramona asks the teacher if she is getting a present because she said so. The teacher tells her that present just meant that she was there. Ramona is disappointed. Ramona wants a toy truck. Beezus Quimby says that girls should like quiet things. Ramona does not listen. Part In The Movie After seeing a commerical for hamburgers featuring a child actress, Ramona asks Beezus Quimby how much the child actor is paid. Beezus Quimby says that he gets paid thousands of dollars. So, Ramona tells her that she wants to be in a commercial too. Just her luck, a peanut butter commercial shooting in town needs a girl Ramona's age to play a princess. So, Ramona dresses as a princess and Beezus Quimby drives her to the building where the commercial is being shot. But, Ramona gets burs in her hair in the parking lot! Beezus Quimby tries to remove them with no luck. But, they go inside anyway. Once inside, Ramona wrecks the set and is out of the shooting before the cameraman started filming. Relationships Beezus Quimby her mother in ramona two her mom is her friend She is annoyed with Ramona but still cares about her. For example, she tolerates her and tries to help her. When Ramona makes a mess, she cleans it up. Category:Characters Category:Ramona Quimby Age 8 Category:Ramona the Pest Category:Ramona the Brave Category:Ramona Forever Category:Beezus and Ramona Category:Ramona and Her Mother Category:Ramonas World Category:Ramona and Her Father Category:Movies Category:Females Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists